The Idiot
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana is convinced that her husband is quite possibly the biggest idiot in the history of idiots... But she loves that idiot more than life itself. Even when he has a death wish. Modern MERGANA Fluff.


Title: The Idiot

Summary: Morgana is convinced that her husband is quite possibly the biggest idiot in the history of idiots... But she loves that idiot more than life itself. Even when he has a death wish. MERGANA Fluff.

A/N: I was inspired by something my sister told me, about women loving men even when they act like total fools. So I wrote this semi-angsty and fluffy yet completely plotless fic. Hope you guys like it! Let me know!

-McDiggin'It

...

Morgana paces back and forth in the living room of her and her husband's home, chewing on her fingernails as she glares at the door.

She is going to kill him! First she's going to pull his stupid ears to check if they're actually attached to his head because clearly, he doesn't listen to a word she says, and then she's going to... She doesn't know what she's going to do, but it's not going to be good.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" She mutters in frustration.

About half an hour later, she sees the headlights of his car pull into their driveway. She steels herself, determined not to break under his annoyingly yet adorably innocent gaze. She hates that he has that power over her... Okay, she doesn't exactly hate it, but it makes it hard for her to get mad at him.

The door unlocks and then swings open, revealing her handsome idiotic husband. Morgana doesn't waste a second as she storms over to the door and grabs him by his left ear.

"Ow!" She ignores his cry of pain as she drags him by the ear into the foyer and slams the door closed behind him.

"Where in blue blazes have you been?!" She demands angrily.

"Work!"

She sees red and smacks him upside the head. "Don't you dare lie to me, Merlin!"

"Ow!" Merlin cries out as she releases his ear only to grab a fistful of his hair. "What are you talking about?" He asks exasperatedly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Morgana yells, slapping away Merlin's hands as he tries to pry her other hand away from his hair. "Where the hell have you been?"

Merlin doesn't answer for a long moment, their panting breaths loud against the silence of their home. He mumbles something incoherently and Morgana pulls his hair lightly. "Alright! I was with Arthur!"

Morgana's eye twitches as she lets go of his hair and steps away from her husband. "What did I tell you about that!"

Merlin sighs heavily, his eyes avoiding hers. "He needed my help."

"No!" Morgana snaps at him. "Merlin, you're a college professor! Not a bloody detective!"

"I know."

Morgana scoffs, rolling her eyes at him. "No you don't, Merlin! The whole reason why I was so against you taking their damned exam was because I knew for a fact that you would've passed! And then you'd become a detective, going on dangerous undercover missions like Arthur and facing near-death situations that I can't bear to even think about!" She's panting, glaring at him and his stupid sad look.

"I'm sorry,-"

"No!" Morgana cuts him off. "Merlin, do you have any idea what goes through my mind whenever I find out that you're helping Arthur with his stupid missions? I worry about you when you're at school, teaching a bunch of 19 year olds, so what the bloody hell do you think is going through my mind when you're with Arthur, getting shot at?!"

Merlin groans softly, taking a tentative step towards her, but Morgana steps away, glaring at him. "No! You're going to stand there and not touch me until I'm done talking!" She snaps.

Merlin nods. "Fine. Go on."

He looked so sad and sorry, that Morgana almost regrets being mean to him. And this is exactly what she hates. Once he starts giving her those bloody innocent looks, and that pouty lip thing he always does because he knows it makes her melt, she almost instantly forgives him. But she needs to get through to him or else, this'll be exactly like the last 17 times he had gone behind her back and helped her brother when he asked for it.

Of course, Merlin wasn't actually in on the danger and action of Arthur's career path, but he was still there. He was still being shot at, bulletproof vest or not. He was still facing situations where he could instantly lose his life. And then where would that leave her? She would lose her bloody mind and probably kill Arthur if he hadn't died along with her husband! And she is not about to become a murderer!

She glares at him, wondering why the bloody hell he enjoys putting himself in these situations. Every time Arthur had one of those super complex and confusing cases, he would call Merlin for help. And Merlin, being the giant idiotically smart and sympathetic man he is, would drop his work at the school and go help Arthur crack his case.

Her anger is quickly diminishing as her concern for her husband starts bubbling to the surface. Her eyes begin to fill with tears and her lip quivers. And then the waterworks just decided to let loose.

Merlin's eyes widen at the sight of his wife crying. She hardly ever cries, but when she does, it's so very hard to get her to stop. Instantly, he feels like a bloody idiotic fool and he wants to kick himself for doing this to his wife. He hates seeing her so vulnerable and hurt. He takes a tentative step towards her, cautious of her warning to not touch her before she's done talking, but also itching to envelope her into his arms and comfort her and tell her that he's sorry for being an idiot. Morgana doesn't move away, so he takes another step, and another until he's standing directly in front of her.

He never really knows how to deal with a crying Morgana. An angry Morgana is even easier to deal with than this. So he goes with his first instinct and pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he whispers a thousand apologies into her hair.

She's sniffling, trying not to break down completely as Merlin holds her against his warm hard chest. She's probably got snot all over her face and most likely looks horrible at the moment, but she doesn't care as she buries her face into Merlin's shirt and inhales his familiar scent.

"I'm sorry, Morgana." Merlin whispers again, running his fingers slowly down her back in a way that he hopes is comforting.

Morgana nods, pulling away and wiping away her tears. "Me too."

Merlin's eyebrows pull together in confusion as he looks at her. "What are you sorry for?"

She shakes her head, looking at the second button of his dark blue shirt. She nervously fiddles with the front of his shirt, only because she doesn't want to let go of him. "I know how much you want to become a detective..." She trails off, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't, so she continues. "And I know you would be a great detective. Lord knows you're better at figuring things out than Arthur is." She rolls her eyes and then finally looks up to meet his contemplative gaze. "And I also know that the only thing that's stopping you from becoming a detective is me."

"Morgana, I-" Merlin stops speaking as his wife lays a hand over his mouth.

"Let me finish." She tells him softly. He nods, and she takes a deep breath. She had pictured this conversation so many times in her head, it's almost a memory. "I decided today that I was going to strangle you for lying to me... But I know why you kept this a secret from me. I know you can't lie directly to me, only choosing to leave out the fact that you were out helping Arthur. But I called Gwen, who called Arthur, who can't tell his wife a single lie because she has him by the balls, and she told me where you were." She shrugs, "Of course, I'm angry, but I want you to know that I understand. I've been selfish, only thinking about what I want, which is for you to come home safely to me everyday... But it's unfair to you and what you truly want, which is to be out there with my prat of a brother, fighting crime and solving complex cases."

Merlin's face softens as he stares at his wife. She's right. That was what he wanted... But seeing her right now, voicing her thoughts, telling him about everything she's feeling, makes him realize that she's wrong about one thing. So he stops her, consequences of heeding her warning to be quiet be damned. "You're wrong." He says quickly.

Morgana's green eyes narrow confusedly at him. "About what?"

He shrugs, "I mean you're right about me wanting to be a detective, but that's not what I want the most. That's not what's important to me."

She tilts her head a little, looking questioningly at him. "Then what's important to you?"

He gives her a look as if it were obvious. "You, of course." He smiles at the little blush that creeps up her cheeks, and he loves that after 9 whole years of marriage, he can still make her blush. He takes her hands in his and hold them against his chest. "Morgana, you are the most important thing to me. And yes, I enjoy cracking cases with Arthur, but at the end of the day, I know I'll return to my job as a college professor, and then get to come home and see my beautiful wife. That, is why I never took all the job offers from the NYPD to join their forces."

This is news to Morgana. "They offered you a position in their department?"

Merlin chuckles, nodding his head. "Arthur's boss really thinks I have great potential of becoming a detective... He offered a position to me 6 times. Each time he offered, I turned it down. Not because I didn't want the job, but because I'm really already happy with my life and what I have. It doesn't matter what I do though. I could be a janitor, a plumber, a waiter, or a bloody bug exterminator... I don't care what I am, as long as I get to come home to you everyday."

Tears fill her eyes again as she pulls him down and kisses him softly. It's short and sweet, and it's everything good in this world. When they pull away, Morgana lays a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for being so dramatic."

Merlin chuckles, turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand. "Don't be." He tells her seriously, then smiles mischievously at her. "It's sexy as hell when you're being dramatic."

She quirks an eyebrow at him, running her hand through his hair. "Are you saying I'm not sexy when I'm not being dramatic?"

Merlin backtracks quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that- I mean you're sexy all the time, I just- you're sexy as well when-"

Morgana laughs, leaning up on her toes and placing a quick peck to her husband's lips. "I know what you meant, Merlin." Smiling widely, she pulls away and gives him one of her seductive grins, knowing exactly what it does to him. "Now how about you come and show me just how sexy you think I am, Mr. Emrys?" Waiting no longer, she turns, pulling on his tie gently and leading her husband towards their bedroom.

Merlin grins giddily as he follows her, toeing his shoes off on the way. "Most definitely, Mrs. Emrys."

...

A/N: I suck at writing and it makes me sad.. but please review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
